


What The Tide Brings In

by CelaenaAelin72



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: characters will be tagged as they appear, water dragonslayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: Aukla Dragsonley does not exactly know what she’s getting into...
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I wince as the distinct sounds of a bar fight reach me, mentally berating Natsu for joining such a troublesome guild. And yet, if he hadn't, I likely would never have found him. Using this fact to bolster my courage, I give a single, sharp rap on the door. All of a sudden the fight's noises cease, and a young woman with short blue hair and an orange dress opens the door. "Excuse me, but I'm looking to join your guild?" I venture timidly. 

"Of course! I'll take you to Master. I'm Levy, by the way". 

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm Aukla, by the way. Sorry if I seem awkward, I haven't talk to very many people."

"Perfectly all right! I'll take you to Master."

I feel a small bud of happiness take form inside me as I scan the guild hall for an old friend. It blooms as I spot his distinctive spikes. I half-consciously reach up and feel my own spikes, two small ones jutting out of the back of my head. At that moment, I hear the door creak open behind me.

I spin around and see Levy standing with a small man who can only be Eighth/Sixth/Third Master Makarov.

"Aukla! You're in! Congratulations! Here, let me give you your stamp." The next few minutes pass in a bit of a blur. My stamp ends up gold with a black outline and on my right shoulder blade. As I'm readjusting my shirt, Natsu approaches.

"Hey! Do I know ya? I feel like I do."

"Um, yeah, actually. My name's Aukla."

"Uh...when we were kids, before Igneel disappeared, right?"

"Yeah! And you should remember Coco? Edo-Coco, I mean."

"Yeah! Thanks for helping us back there."

"My pleasure!" At that moment, Lucy Heartfilia and Pantherlily spot us and run over.

"Lily! I've missed you _so much_!"

"Coco?" Coco scoops Lily up and hugs him so tight I think she cracked a rib. "Coco! How'd you get here?"

"I brought her here and adopted her via a Blizzardvern, an Anima, and some bananas."

"Pray tell. I understand the other things, but why the bananas?"

"I'll tell. Coco, correct me if I mess up. I entered through the same Anima as you guys did, though not till after you left, for I was on the other side of Mt. Hakobe. I saw the Anima, and remembered seeing Magnolia consumed by it. I was not originally sucked in, due to my magic, but I developed a strategy to enter."

"What is your magic?"

"I use the magic of the water dragon. So anyways, I had been stalking a Blizzardvern in hopes it could lead me to my mother. But this took priority, so I ambushed it and managed to wrangle it long enough to leap into the Anima. I arrived shortly after you and the Exceeds were sucked back into Earth Land. It deposited me into the middle of the throne room, where Faust was arguing with Edo-Jellal, also known as Mystogan. Coco was hiding in the corner, and when she saw me she limped over and asked if I could make it stop. For an unknown reason there were bananas scattered around, and I peeled several, then used the peels to make them slip while I picked up Coco and ran. I exited through the same way I entered, and ended up on the outskirts of Magnolia. I saw Natsu's picture on an old issue of _Sorcerer_ , and followed him many places, even ending up in the Fairy Sphere. Eventually, we got here!"

"I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Thanks, Natsu!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mother,

It's only been around a week since you left, but it feels like a hundred. I've decided to set out in search of you, my friend Natsu, and his father Igneel. I'm folding this into the shape of a dragon and entrusting it to the winds. I hope it finds you, wherever you are.

Love, Aukla

Mother,

I saw a black dragon today. Do they know where you are?

Love, Aukla

Mother,

I've made up my mind to write to you once a week when possible, on anything writable and foldable. I really miss you. Please come back.

Love, Aukla

Aquastriana,

I don't feel that I have the right to call you Mother anymore. It's been more than a year. I'm gonna keep writing to you, but focus the entirety of my search on Natsu. 

\- Aukla Dragsonley 

Aquastriana,

I feel numb. I have no idea where you, Natsu, or Igneel are, or how old I am. I don't even know the month or year.

-Aukla

Aquastriana, 

Even as I write this, scrawled on a discarded scrap of paper with a nub of charcoal, I can hardly see. This is thanks to the tears that cloud my vision and splatter, causing this to take longer than it should. Please.

I still love you and wish for your return, Aukla

Aquastriana,

I saw a picture in a discarded issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_ today. It showed Natsu in a guild called Fairy Tail, in a town called Magnolia. I'm heading there now.

-Aukla

Aquastriana, 

So, um, I entered an alternate universe called Edolas, adopted a girl named Coco, and exited. It was...odd. Are you somewhere in Edolas?

-Aukla

Aquastriana,

Sorry I haven't written in seven years. Coco and I went to Tenrou Island after Natsu, and became ensnared in a Fairy Sphere spell trapping us all for seven years. Apparently their First Master's ghost somehow converted fear into magic energy into Fairy Sphere. Do you look different now?

-Aukla

Aquastriana, 

I'm gonna go join a guild. You know the one. I'll keep writing.

-Aukla 


End file.
